Harry Potter and The Millennium Eye
by GeekSquadImaginarium
Summary: "i cannot reveal everything pharaoh," was Shadi's reply, Maliks eye roll went unnoticed, "All hikaris and Yamis are main figures of the prophecys, it is centered around them, they must bond. Stay together. Unify. For if they should separate, and go alone, they shall fail, and the world will sink into despair.
1. Chapter 1

okay haha my first fanfiction. thanks for the reviews so far, they mean a lot to me since i was pretty nervous about putting this up at first.  
In all the Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfictions i have seen people put erm, like icons to indicate the yami/hikari mind link so i thought maybe to make it easier for the readers i should do that too, because it could get confusing further on in the story...

Yami to Yugi #_blah blah#_

Bakura to Ryou /blah blah/

Ishtar to Marik ;blah blah;

Seth to seto [blah blah]

mind link for everyone (millennium rod) ~blah blah~

Harry Potter and the Millennium Eye.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and maliks siblings were the last to leave after the battle city tournament, they all stood looking out across the sea in deep thought. "Wow, I'm so glad battle city is over." Yugi said, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu and Odion all seemed to be in firm agreement with him. Their silent vigil was soon interrupted by an emotionless voice, "I wish to talk with you all, it's a matter of great importance" Shadi said as he materialised behind them.

"What do you want Shadi?" asked Yami who took over his hikari, and gave the fellow item holder a curious glance.

"Come." Shadi replied simply gesturing for everyone to follow him into a nearby warehouse away from onlookers, Malik grunted in annoyance, he hoped maybe, just maybe he could of given the pharaoh the Ra forsaken rod and ditch his cursed life as a tombkeeper, but no, yet again this man, shadi, interferes making things difficult, he growled thinking back to when Shadi blamed his father's death on the Pharaoh and caused him to abandon his duty as a tombkeeper to instead search for revenge on Yami.

Ryou looked around nervously as they entered the warehouse which was dark save for streaks of sunlight beaming in from the windows, he wasn't sure if he should be here, 'oh well', he thought 'may as well see what whoever this is wants, at least i don't have the ring anymore.' He was very relieved when Yugi told him he took the ring away from him, but at the same time, he kind of missed the reassuring weight of the item around his neck and dare he say it, the presence of his yami, even though his yami hardly ever talked to him, and whenever he did it was mostly threats or to hurt him, however, Ryou was still a light, who needed his darker half.

Shadi stopped when he reached the middle of the building and turned giving each person a glance with his pupil less eyes, "There is another written prophecy, another destiny that needs to be fulfilled and it is my duty to see it through the first stage." He explained roughly.

Malik groaned in annoyance, "Look! I'm done with all this. I have nothing to do with the millennium items anymore, my job was fulfilled the moment i gave the pharaoh the items in my possession and showed him the scar on my damn back! I want nothing to do with this destiny stuff anymore." He said almost desperately, Ishizu glared at him and mumbled him to be quite under her breath. The surroundings suddenly changed around them, for now they were in the shadow realm, the group stared around slightly annoyed, Ryou looked more nervous though, memories of his banishment to the shadows were not pretty, it was so cold in the shadow realm, so lonely, Bakura, his yami had been there with him, but he was perhaps the worst company to be with, only answering him with grunts and annoyed glares and even hitting Ryou once or twice in frustration, not that Ryou wasn't used to it.

Yugi separated from the pharaoh as to see what was going on properly, because whilst in the shadow realm spirits took more solid appearances and could be seen by more than just millennium item holders.

Shadi ignored the looks he was getting and began, "My Pharaoh now is not the right time to pursue your memories. You must hand back out the millennium items you took from Ishizu, Malik and Ryou." He said with the same emotionless voice.

"What, why? I thought i had defeated the evil, Yami Malik, now am i not entitled to retrieve my lost memories?" he asked taken aback, at this new development.

"I shall explain once you have handed back the items, and sorted a few things out." Shadi replied not giving anything away. Yami with slight reluctance at being denied his memories first handed Ishizu the Millenium Tauk, She took it, a hint of confusing in her controlled expression, she place it around her neck with only a slight hesitation, she took in a sharp breath as the item glowed dimly, and warmth spread through her as if acknowledging its bearer once more. Yami then took the Millennium Rod from the bag he was carrying, Malik was more reluctant then his sister, on one hand he did not want to touch the item again, it seemed to house a lot of haunting memories Malik wished to forget, but on the other hand he loved the power he had with the rod, and the comfort it gave him. He took it in his hands and it also glowed signalling its pleasure at being with its original bearer, Malik like his sister felt a warmth flow through his very soul.

Finally, with heavy reluctance Yami took out the Millennium ring, which housed the soul of his foe, the Thief King. He turned to Shadi sharply about to voice his concern for Ryou, when with a bright flash of light it disappeared from his grasp, he gasped in surprise.

The terrified Ryou knew what would happen now, after the many times of trying to throw the ring away. Merely a second after it left Yami's grasp it appeared glowing dimly around his neck.

/Host! Where were you?/ demanded Bakura his yami angrily, only to grow even angrier as he realised he was not in his soul room anymore, but in fact in the shadow realm with the bloody Pharaoh, and his group of muppets as he so kindly referred to them.

"Thief!" Yami said as per greeting.

"Pharaoh." Bakura seethed.

"Shadi, why are you handing out the millennium items again, Bakura cannot be trusted, he will take over his hikari forcibly and run amuck, trying to reach his annoyingly clichéd goal of world domination." Yami almost growled out, highly annoyed at the thought of having to deal with the mentioned tomb robber.

"He is not all that he seems." Shadi said simply in answer and walked calmly up to Bakura, who stubbornly stood his ground glaring death at him. Shadi gathered the shadows to him, and held out a finger to touch bakura's head, which unintentionally flinched at the contact as fear creeped into his maroon eyes. Shadi forced the shadows to kick out a particularly nasty part of what everyone thought was Bakura's soul only. Bakura gritted his teeth with the onslaught of pain flooding his soul, and let out a yell of pain, which he quickly controlled for prides sake, fists clenched so hard blood started to trickle and splashed lightly on the ground. The being in his soul seemed rather stubborn and it took some time to get rid of it, but Shadi managed with almost all his strength going into it, everyone gasped as a black shadow appeared next to the thief who looked somewhat relieved. No one could make out the beings shape as the edges were smudged, but the rage was rippling off it in waves, angered that someone had taken his servant from him, he growled ferociously sending chills down everyone's spines before darting towards the shadows and vanishing.

"You... should rest." Shadi said trying to control his weariness, as he took in bakura's exhausted deathly look, Bakura looked at him and nodded a little thankfully, and disappeared to his soul room. Shadi turned taking in the various shocked expressions; everyone's mouths were hanging open in bewilderment.

"What in Ra's name was that thing? And what was it doing in Yami no Bakura?" Malik said in slight alarm.

"I will explain after." Shadi said to everyone, he then turned to a still shocked and very confused pharaoh, "my Pharaoh there is something else i wish for you to do, though you may not agree at first. It must be done it is for the best." Said Shadi who looked slightly grim.

"What more could you possibly want from me Shadi?" Yami said growing more and more irritated with the lack of explanations.

"I need you... to free Yami no Malik." Shadi said hesitantly. The reaction was instant, gasps of more shock, then growls coming from Malik, Odion absent minded laying a hand on Malik protectively.

"NO!" Yami shouted angrily, "I cannot! Will not! Allow that... that, thing! In to this world again, i am lenient to an extent with bakura, but Yami no Malik, He is made of anger itself, it took me long enough to put him in the shadows, i will not allow him back out to torment anyone again!" Yami said royally pissed off at Shadi's absurd demand of him.

"My, pharaoh it must be done. Yami no Malik will be weak, Malik will be able to hold him back, lock him in his soul room if he should get of hand. It will be safe i assure you, the prophesy must..."

"SCREW THE PROPHECY! WHAT ABOUT ME! Don't I get a say in this? I DON'T WANT HIM BACK IN MY HEAD TRYING TO TAKE MY BODY AWAY FROM ME!" Malik yelled desperately, he thought he got rid of his yami for good, he didn't want him back, not ever.

"I'm sorry, but Yami no Malik never left." Shadi said simply, stunning everyone again.

"What do you mean? If he never left then why are you asking me to bring him back." Questioned yami suspitiously.

"What i mean, my pharaoh, is that, Yami no Malik is different to you and Yami no Bakura, in that he is a part of Malik, born from him, he may be in the shadow realm but he still has a link to Malik. I will place his soul in the confines of Maliks Millennium Rod so that he can be controlled easier, as it will make him a more separate entity." Shadi explains, Yami sighs, he knew he could do nothing about it, so he gave in, using the puzzle which flashed with a golden light to let Yami no Malik out of the shadow realm, Shadi quickly chanted an ancient Egyptian spell, making the glow.

"There he is now the spirit of the millennium rod." Shadi confirmed, just then the rod glowed again, and an insane laughter echoed through the shadows as Yami Malik emerged standing, arms crossed, eyes half lidded next to his hikari.

Malik instinctively stepped back from his overly psychotic yami but still glared at him venomously and growled at him. Yami Malik regarded this in amusement, before scanning over the other people, all of whom had also stepped away from him, although Yami had actually stepped forward eyes narrowed, Ryou was staring wide eyed at the Yami that sent him packing to the shadow realm after Bakura had lost the yami no game on the blimp, Yami Malik saw him and grinned sadistically licking his lips in insane anticipation, freaking Ryou out more.

"You fool's! You will regret freeing me from my shadow prison!" he laughed maniacally, before Malik cut in glaring.

"HA! You think?" before he smugly tried sending his yami into his soul room and locking it behind him.

"yeah! I did it!" he said feeling rather pleased with himself, as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, explain Shadi." Yami demanded.

"There is great evil approaching Pharaoh" Shadi began before being interrupted by Malik who was chuckling.

"ahh, here we go." He muttered still chuckling, even Ryou and Yugi smiled slightly in amusement. Ishizu nudged him to shut up. Shadi ignored him barely giving the amused tombkeeper a glance and continued, "I believe in order to defeat this evil we must work together, i believe the items work at the highest potential when on their own with separate bearers." He said.

"What is this evil? How must we fight it? When is it coming?" Yami reeled off wanting to know everything to the tiniest detail.

"As if he's going to tell us everything." Malik muttered to himself dully.

"I cannot reveal everything pharaoh," was Shadi's reply, Maliks eye roll went unnoticed, "All Hikaris and Yamis are main figures of the prophecys, it is centered around them, they must bond. Stay together. Unify. For if they should separate, and go alone, they shall fail, and the world will sink into despair."Shadi finished before vanishing into the floor, the Shadows going with him.

"Hikaris and yamis." Yami suddenly said after a moments silence from everyone. "That's me, yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and... Yami Malik?" Yami said unsure of what to call the psychotic yami.

"We'll just refer to him as my surname, Ishtar, same as we do with Ryou's yami, Bakura." Malik said looking a bit bored, Yami nodded and continued his hypothesis on what happened, "so that's why Shadi allowed Bakura and... Ishtar to come back" he frowned suddenly shaking his head, "How are we going to bond with them. They are my enemies." Yami said in an almost sulking tone before going back to his soul room to brood.

"I'm sure we can become good friends easily right guy?" Yugi said once in control, beaming at the other two boys. Malik nodded in answer when Ishizu nudged him.

"Sure, Bakura and Ishtar will need to gain my trust though, and that may take some time." Ryou replied smiling slightly, he couldn't believe the turn of events, and then something struck him, "hang on a minute! Shadi never explained what that shadow thing was that he practically exorcised out of my yami." He suddenly said frowning.

"Oh yeah." Malik said, "wonder what it was, seemed kinda angry don't you think" he said smirking slightly.

"I'll try and get my yami to explain, he is fast asleep at the moment though" Ryou said, Yugi and Malik nodded and they turned to go.

"Well I think its settled then," Ishizu said walking towards them after having a silent discussion with Odion. " We will stay here in Japan, so Malik can bond, and be prepared." She said looking grim, she hated that her brother was being whisked off to do something that could be even more dangerous then what battle city was. Malik looked slightly disappointed at not being able to go back to Egypt, he missed his home country, plus he was slightly nervous about this whole 'got to make friends with his ex-enemies to save the world from doom' thing that he was being forced to do for yet another stupid prophecy, surprise, surprise.

Sighing they all walked out of the warehouse, a sense of foreboding hanging on them, who was this evil force they were preparing for? Why did it concern them? Was this evil being after the items? Why were they being forced to work together? What sacrifices would be made to get to their goal? And when will this all come to pass?

!

Same Day, Malfoy Manor, England.

"Wormtail, have you and the other death eaters finally managed to get hold of all the information regarding the millennium items?" asked a hissing voice belonging to a red eyed man who was sat in a chair in a dimly lit room.

"Y-yes my lord, we have tracked down three shadow mages who have millennium items in their possession." Replied a stuttering voice belonging to a rat-like man who was shaking in fear.

"What are their names, wormtail?"

"Ah... Y-yuugi Mutuo owns the millennium puzzle. Ryou Bakura owns the millennium r-ring, and M-malik Ishtar who owns the millennium rod. They all live in Domino City, Japan a-although Mr. Ishtar visits his home country in Cairo, Egypt f-frequently." the man Wormtail stuttered.

"What about the millennium scales, key, eye and tauk?" The snake-like man hissed, growing more irritated.

"W-we are n-not sure m-my lord, we b-believe a one, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik's sister one but we are not certain, we know of a muggle man named Maximillion Pegasus who owns the millennium eye. " By now wormtail was visibly trembling as the snake-like mans cruel red eyes glared at him.

"Very well, i did not expect the quest for the items to be too easy, i will go to this man 'pegasus' personally to retrieve the millennium eye. Meanwhile get Lucius and a few more death eaters to tail the three known shadow mages, and when they are sure they are ready, they can take action."

"Y-yes my lord!" he replied, and with a quick terrified bow Wormtail hurried out the room to perform his masters' wishes.

The Dark lord sat back smirking, he was so close to his goal, it would not be long now.

As he sat there, contemplating various strategies and schemes, he never noticed a shadow lurking in the furthest corner of the room, patiently watching... waiting...


	2. Chapter 2

Yami to yugi #blahblah#

Bakura to Ryou /blahblah/

Ishtar to marik ;blahblah;

Seth to seto [blahblah]

all : ~blahblah~

1 Week later- Heathrow Airport, England.

It had been a month and a half since the encounter with shadi, it didn't take long at all for the three hikaris to become close friends as they had the millennium items, yamis and a love of games in common, Malik and Ryou were particularly happy about this, although malik did not show it, for they had little to no friends before because of either having destructive yamis, or they were busy leading a criminal organization, they were grateful Yugi had forgave them, even if Yugi's other friends were not as keen and seemed to try their best to ignore them.

The three yamis however could not seem to get over their grudges with each other, Yami's hate for Bakura went way back to their previous lives, neither of them knew much of their past lives, but they knew that something happened between them which set their rivalry, Yami also did not like Ishtar, they both seemed to be complete opposites, Ishtar enjoyed terrorizing and torturing people, whereas Yami certainly did not, Bakura and Ishtar also disliked one another, Bakura hated that Ishtar had beaten him during battle city and had sent him and his hikari to the shadow realm, the only time they did get on was the various pranks they paired up to play on another, mostly it was Bakura and Ishtar pranking the pharaoh, but the tomb robber and king of games even put their rivalry aside to get revenge on Ishtar once or twice, when the psychotic yami dared prank them both at the same time. The hikari/yami relationships were progressing the furthest as they had to live in the same bodies, it was now a more brotherly bond then before with the hikari and yami pairs.

A week after Shadi's appearance, Yugi, Malik and Ryou decided it was safe enough to ask Bakura about the menacing shadow creature, they did not ask straight away knowing the yamis temper, Bakura hated seeming weak, and having shadi perform a painful exorcism on him dented his pride a bit. They asked, but Bakura did not seem to remember much at all, he knew nothing about meeting something like it in his past life, and did not remember what shadi had done entirely, so it was a dead end lead.

Now a month later or so later and the hikaris decided to go on holiday to bond more:

The airport seemed ordinary, with passengers going to and from different terminals, all was busy but there was still an organized peace, until a white haired teenager shoved his way through the passengers glaring and growling slightly, obviously pissed off about something.

"Thank Ra we're off that demon contraption!" yelled Bakura, who had control of the body.

"Bakura, it's called a plane, and it wasn't that bad." Said Ryou, in spirit form floating along trying to catch up with his stalking yami, "Che, if you call, constantly crying babies, a fat walrus man snoring, no room to relax, and a stupid women who can't leave you alone even after you told her for the 100th time, 'no, i would not like any BLOODY refreshments'!', 'not bad', then you are more a fool then i thought." Exclaimed Bakura, who could rant for queen and country when seriously pissed off.

Suddenly a certain tri-coloured haired pharaoh came stalking over grumbling about 'stupid thieves' when he saw said thief he glared, "Tomb Robber! There was no need to send that women to the shadow realm, she was just offering you a drink! It took me long enough getting her soul back." he exclaimed.

"Yes, well i didn't want any drink, but did she leave me alone, no, she kept on asking like the annoying mortal she is, and i bet you would have done the same if I hadn't got there first" Bakura huffed and crossed his arms shooting a death glare at Yami.

"No, I wouldn't because I, unlike you, actually have some self control." Yami shot back holding his head high in pride.

"Your arrogance disgusts me" Bakura grumbled, but Yami didn't seem to hear.

"Okay, enough you guys' no fighting whilst we're on holiday!" cried Yugi, who came out in spirit form to help Ryou cease the yamis arguing.

"Aww man the show was just getting started!" grinned Ishtar, the third yami who was walking up to them, his eyes half lidded in amusement, he was busy polishing the millennium rod with his bags slung over his shoulder. Malik soon joined the other hikaris in spirit form eyeing Yami and Bakura in amusement.

"Okay... now we're all here can we go." Ryou said whilst repressing a sigh, this was going to be a long holiday.

!

"Okay, what are we doing in England again?" Malik asked as they were sat on a train, they had sat there for an hour and a half already and everyone had gotten bored pretty fast.

"Malik, we told you before we came, weren't you listening, we're going to some camp site in Cornwall." Replied Ryou with a deep sigh afterwards. /He is such an air head./

/what, do you expect any different from them two fools./ Bakura said, polishing a set of throwing knives in his soul room. It was becoming a lot more common for Ryou and Bakura to have conversations like this, Bakura had changed quite a bit since Shadi's appearance, Ryou had an idea it was because that shadow creature was gone from his yami's soul, but he did not voice this aloud, he was still weary of his yami, whos personality was more or less the same, just more patient and less sadistic.

"Yes, but why England? Why not just camp back home" Malik argued ;hey Ishtar, do you know what a Cornwall is?; ... ;noooope.; Malik sighed slightly amused as his yami had said it in a sing-song voice. Ishtar was not as blood thirsty and chaotic anymore, but then again, he still found joy in someone else's misery, all in all he was still pretty insane. Ishtar heared the thoughts on his insanity and grinned evilly ;Being sane is boring Malik, insanity is key to a great life!; he sniggered. Malik did kind of agree with him to an extent, normal was boring, and his yami certainly was interesting to say the least.

"Malik, England is Ryou's home country, plus you and I have never been, I think it will be fun!" Yugi beamed as he watched the English countryside roll on by outside the train. Yugi and Yami were still the same as ever, their bond and trust was the strongest out of the others, Yami was still arrogant and proud, and although kinder then his fellow yamis he, however, still is the darker half of the soul, which meant he still had rebellious moments.

Hours later, after an almost non-eventful train ride they all got off at Newquay.

"Ishtar, why did you take over my body just to go and rip that teddy bear's head off?" Malik cried in spirit form looking thoroughly pissed off.

"That brat deserved to have her teddy decapitated. She was jumping around all happy like a rabbit, i hate rabbits!" Ishtar yelled back insanely as usual, he was very frustrated with the almost 2 day's worth of travelling; it was not interesting at all, and really wanting to terrorize something, anything. He was now glaring at everything, even inanimate objects, causing other travellers in the station to briskly walk away from the madman to save themselves from his wrath. Bakura found this amusing and took the beautiful opportunity to steal the millennium rod.

This all resulted in a cackling Bakura being chased by a murderous Ishtar, "So childish." Yami commented, but with a slight smirk as Ishtar made a dive for the thief king but missed and ended up landing face first on the pavement, the resulting maniacal laughter and Egyptian curses could have been heard miles away.

Finally Ryou and Malik had enough of their yamis antics and took over, shoving them into their soul rooms, Ryou did this timidly, but Bakura seemed to comply as he was still too busy laughing about what had happened.

!

After a while on a bus ride to the campsite Yugi couldn't help but sense something, or... _I swear someone's following us. _Yugi thought as he, Ryou and Malik all sat in the back of the bus he turned to look out the back window and saw what looked like someone flying on a broomstick toward them overhead in the sky. _I must be going insane. _Yugi blinked and decided to ignore what he saw and just enjoy the holiday, well as much as he could anyway, what with Bakura constantly trying to light Yami's hair on fire, and Ishtar terrorizing innocent people.

Finally they arrived at the campsite, and soon enough they were setting up their 3-man tent. The place was pretty beautiful, seemingly in the middle of nowhere with a beach just outside their tent down a small cliff.

Yugi suddenly felt someone was watching them again, he scanned the area and his eyes fell on a lone man with a black cloak and skull mask hiding between another person's tent and caravan. "Guys, someone's watching us, and i think they've been following us since we got off the train." Yugi said starting to get worried. Everyone snapped to attention the yamis quickly taking over from their hikaris. #You're right yugi, is this the evil Shadi told us about?# Yami wondered as he also spotted the figure. "Shall we approach that grim reaper?" Ishtar chuckled, Malik nodded in agreement whilst in spirit form and Ishtar started forward until Yami stopped him.

"No. We don't know how dangerous this person is, and if there are others. I think we should just wait, but keep alert." Yami advised Ishtar looked as if he was going to protest but by then it was too late for suddenly there was a popping noise and all of them witnessed, or rather did not witness, the figure leave, seemingly in thin air. Ryou and Yugi gasped their jaws dropping, Maliks jaw dropped, and Bakura and Yami's eyes widened slightly, Ishtar however was a bit more insanely dramatic, his usually half lidded bored looking eyes, popped open and his pupils grew slightly making him look, if possible more insane, " OH DEAR RA! DID YOU SEE THAT!" he yelled waving his arms in a way of demonstrating; everyone stared at him and edged away.

"Yes Ishtar, we all saw it. No need to be so dramatic!" Malik cried whilst facepalming.

#Yami, somehow i don't think that will be the last time we see that cloaked figure# Yugi said worriedly through his mind link.

#No aibou, I'm sure we will be seeing him again.# Yami replied wondering just who it was who was watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, the sea seems miles away" Ryou exclaimed after they all made their way down the small cliff to the beach outside their tent, all the hikaris had taken control to go and play on the beach that was outside their tent.

"It's like an Egyptian desert, only, much too cold... and wet... and windy... and just hardly any sun at all." Malik said shivering in a black hoodie; he just wasn't used to English weather at all, Ryou succeeded in suppressing an eye roll.

"Hey guys catch!" Yugi yelled, happily throwing a beach ball as hard as he could; Ryou jumped and caught it smiling back at him, then throw the ball in front of him and kicked as hard as he could towards where the sea would be; the yamis stopped whatever they were doing in their soul rooms and came out in spirit form to watch what was happening.

"First one to grab it!" Malik yelled childishly jumping up and down, and then sprinted toward it, Ryou grinned and sprinted after him leaving poor Yugi in the dust, or wet sand in this case. Ryou was the faster sprinter and quickly ran past him, Malik cursed and tried to speed up.

"Got it!" Ryou laughed, only to get tackled full speed by Malik, and the battle for the beach ball commenced.

The Yami's whilst watching started placing bets on who would win.

"Malik, Defiantly." Ishtar declared watching in amusement at their hikaris childish behaviour.

"Yes, I hate to admit but i think Malik too, my host is just too much of a wimp." Bakura agreed rolling his eyes as Ryou struggled out of maliks grasp on the sand.

"Well, i think Ryou, he is faster and will get away easily." Yami declared, as soon as he said it Ryou lashed out kicking both feet out in defence getting Malik in the stomach, then quickly sprang up and ran for his life with an annoyed Malik chasing him.

"Told you." Yami said proudly, nose held in the air, whilst the other yami's just stared in shock, though they tried not to show it they were still shocked by Ryou's outbursts of confidence, they were just too used to the quiet boy everyone knew, but since Ryou had started getting closer to the hikaris and yamis he also started opening up and talking more, especially since Bakura stopped abusing him, he was still quiet around others just not with Yuugi, Malik and the Yamis.

After a while the Yamis got bored of merely watching and took over their hikaris, Ishtar snatched the ball from Bakura, only to end up face down in the sand as bakura recovered and tackled him for it, Yami soon joined in, grabbing the ball and legging it with Ishtar and Bakura hot on his tail, Bakura being the fastest ran alongside him and punched the ball up into the air and caught it running off, they were soon playing their own game of taking the ball from each other, only their game was rougher resulting in nose bleeds and a lot of bruises. The hikaris in spirit rolled their eyes muttering about 'injuring their bodies' and 'stupid yamis'.

"I wonder who that cloaked guy was who was watching us? He was almost dressed like a Ghoul!" asked Malik as the hikaris sat and watched as Ishtar bopped Yami on the head with his rod and ran off hugging the ball to his chest shouting 'I SHALL NOW RULE THE WORLD!' as yami muttered Egyptian curses whilst rubbing his head, Bakura was in the background crying with laughter.

"I don't know but Yami says he will probably be back." Replied Yugi with a worried frown, just who were they dealing with here.

Suddenly, as if talking about them made them appear there was a whooshing sound and a red beam of light sailed passed them right toward their yamis, "YAMI!" "BAKURA!" "ISHTAR" they all shouted before retreating to their soul rooms.

Meanwhile the yamis hearing the whoosh turned just in time to see the red beam of light heading towards them, they all dived out the way and regrouped quickly, "What in the name of Ra was that!" Bakura all but yelled. Ishtar quickly opened a mind link between themselves and their hikaris with his millennium rod, Yugi quickly explained and they looked up just in time to see the group of flying cloaked men heading their way. "Get ready!" Yami said, whilst gathering the shadows ready to send a shadow blast toward the people on brooms. Bakura and Ishtar did the same and they all released their blasts straight at the cloaked figures, which cried out and ungrouped trying to get away from the purple mass rapidly heading their way, some did not make it however and dropped seemingly dead on the sand.

"I'm calling a monster!" Bakura declared and started shuffling his deck, Ishtar and Yami nodded and did the same, dodging the coloured lights if they were shot too close.

"DARK MAGICIAN, AID US!" Yami yelled holding out the card, in a flash the dark magician appeared clad in purple armour; arms crossed glaring at the enemy.

"DARK NECROFEAR, COME FORTH!" Bakura shouted a moment later, and a creepy woman cradling a broken doll appeared on the field.

"FELGRAND DRAGON!" Ishtar yelled simply, looking like he was having the time of his life as a golden dragon appeared circling the air above him roaring out its anger.

The Wizards were dumbfounded, staring open mouthed at the monsters before them, they soon recovered though and attacked, wanting to get this all over and done with.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" "ATTACK NECROFEAR!" "SHOW THEM NO MERCY FELGRAND!" the yamis all yelled standing their ground against the light beams that kept being shot at them. The monsters attacked devastating the cloaked men who scattered trying to get away, or tried and failed to conjure up a shield. Soon only one masked figure was left, but before dark magician could attack and kill him he disappeared with a pop.

~who were they?~ Ryou asked the others through the still open mind link between them all.

~I don't know~ Yugi said sounded worried.

~Perhaps, this is the evil Shadi warned us to prepare for.~ Yami said breathing heavily from the amount of times he had to dodge the attacks.

~we have company.~ Bakura said, Ishtar and Yami both looked towards where he was looking and saw a group of robed people staring at them in various degrees of shock.

~shit.~ Ishtar said after a bit, Yami and Bakura could only nod in agreement, the hikaris were particularly silent.

Yami stepped forward, deciding they may as well find out how much these strangers had seen, and decide if they were the enemy or not, "who are you?" he asked.

Finally the strangers came out of their shock and realising that the shadow mages probably won't hurt them began to approach, Ishtar was growing impatiently with not getting any answer and called out, "WE SAID! WHO ARE YOU!" he yelled frustration clearly evident. The strangers stopped their approach at his threatening shout, but one, a weird looking older man with silver white long hair and beard, half moon glasses and blue robes and hat walked further toward them and answered the question, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with a polite nod of the head.

Yami took another step forward and asked the next, more important question, "Are you an enemy, like those cloaked men?"

"As long as you are not a danger to us and other humans, you are no enemy of ours, and we are not on the side of the death eaters." Dumbledore answered smiling slightly.

"So that is who they were, those cloaked people, 'Death Eaters'?" Yami asked more to him and gave a glance in Bakura's direction who nodded slightly and a dim light came from the ring, as he checked their soul auras for their intentions.

"Yes, they work for a 'dark lord' mostly known as 'you-know-who' or 'he-who-must-not-be-named'" Ishtar laughed at the weird names they call a supposedly evil being. "But I suggest we go somewhere safe to discuss; the Death Eaters may come back if they haven't gotten all they wanted" Dumbledore said and resumed walking toward them the other wizards following.

Yami nodded, after Bakura confirmed the wizards as having good intentions, although none of them trusted them completely, Yami decided they needed some answers, and this Dumbledore may just have them.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is called a portkey and will transport us safely to our headquarters." Dumbledore explained whilst holding out an old boot, the other wizards had all disappeared with Dumbledore's orders which left him alone with who he thought were just 3 very powerful wizards, they all touched the portkey with their fingers and with a slight pull from their naval they were gone.

A second later they all appeared in a street, by this time it was 7pm and the sun was almost set, none of them realised just how long the attack lasted on the beach it seemed like it lasted for days. Dumbledore showed them the address and explained that only people shown the address written by himself would be able to get in the building, they then watched in shock as they saw the house squeeze its way in between the other buildings. Soon they were all inside and walked through into the kitchen sitting down at the table.

~do you want us to take over Yami?~ Yugi asked.

~yeah, i don't think we should tell them about being possessed by spirits...~ Malik said mentally shaking his head, Ryou nodded in agreement.

~...okay. Malik keep the mental link open when you take over.~ Yami ordered.

~Yes Sir!~ Malik shouted doing a mock salute, whilst grinning madly, Bakura and Ishtar sniggered.

They sorted themselves out, the hikaris now in control just as Dumbledore spoke, "I'm sure you have many questions, and we have questions ourselves..." he began before Malik interrupted him.

"You answer our questions first." He demanded crossing his arms and glaring at them, daring them to object, which they wisely didn't, Dumbledore just nodded for them to go ahead.

"Er, well first, who are you all and where are we?" Yugi asked a little timidly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well you know who i am, these are Mrs. Weasley, her husband Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Minervera McGonigall and Serius Black." He said while gesturing to them all.

"We are at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England. Which is currently the Headquarters of The Order of the Pheonix." He added.

"yeah, my DEAR old mothers place!" the man named Serius said with heavy sarcasm on the word 'dear'.

"Yes, we are an organization created to try and combat against the people you had to fight on the beach. You were brought here to safety following the Death Eaters attack, we are on the opposing side." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"erm, you said something about a 'you-know-who'" Malik said, trying not to laugh at the name, but ended up grinning anyway.

"Yes, that is only what people in our world refer to him as, they are scared to even say his name, his name is, however, Lord Voldemort, and he is the leader of the Death Eaters, he wants total control of the wizarding world (our world) and to terrorize non-magical people." Dumbledore explained, meanwhile in the mind-link Ishtar and Bakura were trying to save themselves from dying in laughter at the stupid name of this so called 'evil' man who wanted to take over the world.

Malik sniggered a little, "voldywart, huh? Weird name." He said with a grin, even Ryou, Yugi and Yami were a little amused smiling slightly. There was a bark of laughter from Serius when he heard the mocking way Malik referred to the Dark Lord, but everyone else apart from Dumbledore flinched. "Thats a good one. Remind me to call him that if I ever see him." He said between laughs.

When everyone had calmed down, Dumbledore spoke again, amusement still in his eyes, "Now, I believe it is our turn to get some answers, firstly what are your names?" he said, Malik groaned slightly, but Yugi was happy to introduce them.

"Hello, my name is Yugi Mutou, this is Ryou Bakura, and Malik Ishtar" he said smiling.

Malik quickly butted in, "Yes, but sometimes my friends refer to me as Ishtar, and Ryou as Bakura, and also to Yugi as Yami." He added quickly explaining the names of their Yamis before they would get suspicious. Yugi and Ryou nodded in agreement of the lie. The yamis were happy with that excuse.

Dumbledore was about to inquire about the monsters they had seen when suddenly two figures seemed to float right through the floor, one wore white robes and a white turban, he had deep blue pupil less eyes and a blank expression, the other was a tall teenager, with brown hair and sharp blue eyes, he seemed extremely annoyed.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and their Yamis gasped, the yamis took over and stood up immediately.

"Shadi." Yami said, Bakura and Ishtar glared at him.

"...Yugi, Ryou, Malik." He said after a moment, knowing that the strangers would not know about the yamis.

"Oh great, can you just take me back, i don't want anything to do with this prophecy." Kaiba said since he realised who was in the room.

"What is Kaiba doing here?" Bakura asked glaring at him.

"He is an item holder now." Shadi said pointing to the millennium ankh around Kaiba's neck.

"I never agreed to this! You just put it on me and dragged me here!" Kaiba said and attempted to take of the item but it seemed to grow in weight, as if knowing his intentions, and not wanting to be thrown away, he growled and gave up glaring at everyone icily.

"Explain Shadi?" Yami demanded crossing his arms.

"My.. Yugi, my duty is to make sure the prophecy begins, the rest is up to you, Ryou, Malik and Kaiba, remember, Yamis and Hikaris must work together." He said before leaving the way he came, only this time, Kaiba was left behind.

"What about the death eaters! is Voldemort the evil you was talking about!" Yami asked quickly but it was too late, Shadi was gone. All was silent in the kitchen, Dumbledore was in deep thought about what had just happened 'interesting, who was that man, who is this Kaiba, and what prophecy? What could this mean.' He asked himself, the other members of the order were staring at the new person in shock, what had just happened.

Kaiba was glaring at Yami, Bakura and Ishtar, who were all staring back, Yami in thought, bakura and Ishtar in annoyance, "Well? Care to explain, why i have been dragged into yet another, 'saving the world from evil' conquest you fools seem to think is your duty to do. I'm fed up with all this talk of magic and past lives." Kaiba said thoroughly annoyed.

"Shut up fool! As if we would want you here with us!" Ishtar growled, Bakura nodded in agreement, Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand, Shadi said 'yamis and hikaris' Kaiba isn't neither." Yami said suddenly, the others looked at him, he snapped round suddenly remembering the other people there, "Sorry, for the interruption, this is Seto Kaiba, he is the same as us." Yami said annoyed that he would forget about not saying anything too suspititious.

"Thats, quite alright. I was just going to ask about how you got rid of most of them death eaters. What were those monsters you had that aided you? They seemed to completely disappear afterwards.

"ahh..." Yami didn't know how to explain, and by the looks of Ishtar and Bakura they were rapidly going through potential ways they could lie their way out of this, before they could however, Kaiba not understanding the importance of them keeping some secrets spoke out, "HA! What idiots. Don't they know what Duel Monsters are? Looks like i have another market I should look into for my business." He said but still held his glare.

Yami almost facepalmed at Kaiba's carelessness, Bakura did facepalm, "You fool. We didn't know if we could trust these people to know that we were able to call on monsters to aid us. May as well tell them now." He growled pissed off.

"What the hell are you talking about? Wait, don't tell me, you're convinced you have magic that can make the duel monsters real. GET YOUR HEAD OUT THE CLOUDS RYOU!" Kaiba yelled slightly shocked that they still kept to the hocus-pocus crap he was sure they would just admit that it was not possible. Bakura was about to pounce on kaiba and punch his lights out when Dumbledore interrupted them.

"Magic does indeed exist, we are wizards ourselves," Kaiba looked skywards at this point as if saying 'why god why? Why am i surrounded my crazies?' "So you have a different magic to us, hmm, interesting is that all you can do, call on monsters to aid you?" Dumbledore continued.

"Yes it is all we can do." Bakura said quickly, but Yami decided to take it further.

"These items we each possess gives us the power to do so." He said holding up his millennium puzzle, Bakura glaring at Yami for giving so much away, held out his ring, Ishtar held out his rod looking bored, Kaiba laughed, "you mean this stupid gold key can actually do something." He said holding up his ankh to look at it closer. Dumbledore nodded satisfied, he knew they did not give everything away, but that was expected, "I would like to ask you one last thing" he declared, Ishtar and Bakura groaned, "The death eaters are seemingly after you for something, it could well be for those items you possess, I'm sure Voldemort would love such dangerous items in his possession, i would like to offer you a place at my wizarding school, Hogwarts, it is the safest place to be, and you will be able to learn our magic and maybe even enhance your own." He said smiling. Kaiba snorted 'wizarding school, whatever.'

"Yes, i think we should" Yami began, but stopped to ask a question Yugi had asked them all through the mind-link, "what about our family and friends, will they be safe."

"I'm sure they will be safe enough, where is it you all come from, i can hear a slight accent in three of you?"

"Kaiba and i are from Domino City, Japan. Ryou is from England but moved to Japan, and Malik is from Cairo Egypt but also moved recently to Japan." Yami answered as the others grunted.

"Okay, you can send your families a letter explaining your situation; you can stay here at our headquarters before the start of school." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, i think they should get to bed now, they must be exhausted." Mrs. Weasley quickly said and sprang up as if her seat was on fire to start herding the shadow mage teens out the room, which looked both amused and annoyed at being told what to do as if they were little kids.

The room was very large, big enough to fit 4 beds with no problem, each with their own bedside table and lamps, the hikaris took over and put their pyjamas on, the yamis out in spirit form just sat on their beds, Kaiba stared from, Ishtar, to Bakura, to yami, then the solid hikaris, and back again eyes slightly wide.

"ehehehe, Kaiba can see us now he is a item bearer!" Ishtar said in delight grinning like a cheshire cat, Bakura laughed mockingly.

"wh-what? I must be seeing and hearing things..." Kaiba said but was uncertain.

"Kaiba, you must start believing now, you own a millennium item, which means you have a have to be responsible," Yami said tiredly.  
Kaiba grunted, 'i guess maybe this hocu-pocus has some truths, well more power for me i suppose' he thought unsure, he hated being wrong, he walked to his own bed put his pyjamas on like the hikaris and sat on his bed, he seemed a little lost not having his laptop or briefcase.

"okay, fine, i'll go along with this magic bull! Now explain why i see two of you and explain exactly what it is these item things do." He finally said, deciding he would need more information.

The Yamis and hikaris took turns explaining everything, Yugi and Yami explained the most, with Ryou and Malik adding bits and peices, Bakura would add a sarcastic comment in some places but otherwise he and Ishtar found the whole thing boring. It was close to 2 hours when Kaiba found out everything, including getting demonstrations, and even doing a bit himself, he was able to summon a morphing jar but it took quite a bit of energy, he would have to practise, he started to kind of like the idea of having this kind of magic at his disposal, it sure was cool that duel monsters were real, he couldn't wait till he was able to summon his blues eyes white dragons. He tried to get used to the yami and hikaris stuff, but he just didn't want to believe it, cause that meant he had to accept his 'past life' they were always banging on about.

"I still don't understand." Yami said, after they finished explaining what a yami and hikari was and soul rooms, "Shadi said, it was Yamis and Hikaris that had to go against this evil, but as far as i know Kaiba isn't an hikari and doesn't have a Yami" he said, everyone went silent contemplating what shadi could have meant.

"Wait." Ryou said realization dawning on him, everyone even Kaiba looked up waiting for Ryou's idea, "Kaiba has only just got a millennium item, perhaps, he will get a Yami yet, the high priest is the only candidate for being his yami, but, didn't he have the millennium rod, maybe, he is still in there.." Ryou said nervous of all the eyes being on him.

"No way! I'm the spirit of the rod now. Not him!" said Ishtar a little angry that another yami was in his rod.

"I'm not sure. It seems the only explanation, maybe, Shadi took the spirit of the high priest out of the rod and into the ankh." Yami said thoughtfully.

"Is that possible?" Malik asked unsure.

"I don't know it's just a guess." Yami replied.

"What should i do, from what you've told me, if i do get this... yami, it will be an annoyance for the first month at least, running around trying to kill people?" Kaiba said angrily, he didn't want some spirit in his head, he had enough just spending a couple of hours with Ishtar, Yami and Bakura.

"Tch, deal with it pathetic mortal." Bakura said but looked amused at Kaiba's discomfort.

"I think we should just keep an eye on Kaiba, see if at any time his appearance changes, or his personality gets... well, i suppose darker? Well at least different." Yugi said, everyone nodded and agreed the yamis went back to their soul rooms, to either think, plan torture methods, or clean a few daggers. Ryou, Malik and Yugi said good night, Kaiba grunted, and they turned the lights off and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark. That was it. Couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet. Beneath his feet? 'Am I even standing?' he thought to himself, or did he say it out loud.

He didn't know how long he had been here, a few thousand years possibly? He didn't know, and he didn't really care, he gave up on believing he would leave this darkness. He thought of his past life, he was once a very powerful, high priest in Egypt, proud to serve the pharaoh, his friend, his cousin. He hated when he went against the Pharaoh, he could never forgive himself for it, and prayed he would have a chance to redeem himself more, by serving the pharaoh again. But instead, it seemed he was punished, left in utter dark for all eternity.

Suddenly, the dark seemed to start disappearing, light poured through in all directions he closed his eyes tight, what was going on? Were his prayers answered? Did Ra feel sorry for him? Had he died? He opened his eyes when he was sure the light would not blind him and looked around, he was in a big stone room, it looked a lot like an Egyptian temple, drawings on the walls of various monsters, ka's, he realised and then gasped, as he looked up to behold a massive carved drawing of his love, of his most favourite monster. "kisara?" he mumbled, he really did miss her, at least her soul was still alive in her ka, he turned abruptly, not wanting his emotions to overpower him, he suddenly heard voices coming from a door just in front of his, he opened it, and walked out into a seemingly never ending hallway, with another lighter coloured metal door across from him, he was about to press the button which would hopefully open this modern door when the voices became clearer and stopped him, he turned to his left and saw instead of more of the hallway or a wall, a screen, which seemed to show another person's perspective, as if he were looking through his eyes. 'am I inside someone?' the priest asked in shock, he listened in to the now clear voices.

"...will you stop your pathetic argueing!" asked a voice that seemed to come from the person whose perspective he was looking through, he saw through this persons eyes, two people, one with white hair and another with multi-coloured hair, they seemed to remind him of something, but he pushed the thought away for later, the body he was in seemed to be travelling down a set of stairs in a building, it then turned, and walked towards a open door which showed what looked like a kitchen and a long table, the priest walked towards the screen and found he could walk through it, his conscious seemed to be asked what he wanted to do even though he heard no voice, or other being, he thought he should take over this body and see what was outside, then everything flashed white.

Kaiba walked behind the other three, through the door to the kitchen smelling bacon and eggs and feeling rather hungry, but suddenly he felt something tug at his very soul and everything went blank.

Ryou, Yugi and Malik sat down at the table, their yamis came and sat next to there hikaris in spirit form.

"Hey Kaiba, what are you doing standing there, come sit with us you big grump!" Malik called seeing Kaibas hesitation and taking great joy in it, Bakura and Ishtar laughed and they all looked up, they all did a double take, being hikaris and yamis themselves they could easily pick out changes in people, and Kaibas change in appearance did not go unnoticed. He was an inch or two taller, his eyes were slightly sharper and if possible, more blue then before, his hair was not as neat as before spiking out slightly, and it was a shade darker brunette. The priest had now gained control and stood, back straight head held high as he scanned the room with his icy blue eyes, they came to rest on the three spirit forms of Ishtar, Yami and Bakura, his eyes widened and he made to go other to them when they disappeared, he blinked even more confused but not showing it much, he was taught in the palace, to always stay cool and collected. He felt a wash of shadow magic and turned to the source to see that the three spirits were now in the bodies of the three look-a-likes, 'maybe, the Pharaoh and the other two are the same as me?' he thought putting two and two together, then did a double take. 'OF COURSE! THE PHARAOH!' he walked over to them and bowed his head to Yami, who looked back shocked, "My Pharaoh! I can't believe you're here, I was in the dark for so long, I never thought I would be able to redeem myself again." He explained then looked at the other two people, his eyes narrowed at Bakura and he stalked over grabbed his collar and left him up to his face, "Thief, what are you doing with the Pharaoh!" he growled.

'oh no..' Yami thought, thankfully at that moment Ishtar thought it would be a good idea to open a group mind link. ~what the heck is Kaiba doing the clown! Wait, you don't think...~ Ishtar began before Yami interrupted him, ~ITS PRIEST SETH!~ he shouted out and stood up placing a hand on the priest who turned to see him, dropping Bakura roughly back in his seat, ~Bloody priest!~ Bakura grumbled angrily.

"Kaiba," Yami began putting emphasize on the name, "We need to discuss something, come with us." He said and pointedly looked at Mrs. Weasley, Serius and a few teenagers they did not yet know the names of, who were sat their staring at Seth as if he'd grown another head. Seth nodded, 'perhaps, I should of thought twice before shouting about, seems these people don't know they are in the midst of a pharaoh, thief and high priest' he then followed Yami out the room, the thief and other spirit followed he noted.

They reached their bedroom and sat down on their own beds staring at Seth who just stood there really not knowing what to do.

"Seth that is your hikaris bed." Yami said pointing to the bed left over, Seth grew more confused and now pretty annoyed, 'what the heck is a hikari?' but he sat there anyway, back straight against the headboard staring at nothing in particular.

Yami cleared his throat and Seth turned his head sharply looking at him intently, Yami seemed slightly uncomfortable with the look he was receiving but pushed it aside, "Seth you are not in Egypt anymore." He began but Seth interrupted snorting, "Yeah. I kind of gathered that, what with sitting around in nothing but darkness for what seems like a couple millennia's. Skip the pleasantries, where am I, what am I doing here?" he was growing more and more irritated.

"Shut up, priest. Me, Yami and Ishtar went through this as well, don't act like you deserve special treatment." Bakura growled out, earning a very icy glare from Seth, causing him to double take, he was too used to Kaiba's glare, but Seth's was slightly different it was more intense than his hikaris.

"I didn't ask you, Thief. And who's Ishtar?" he asked.

"That would be meee!" Ishtar said grinning sadistically, Seth was either ignoring him, or just not intimidated at all by it and looked away again uninterested, Ishtar growled in annoyance.

"Seth, you are right, it is now 3 millennia into the future, lots has changed, but i'm sure your hikari can explain technology... he does love the stuff" Yami added at the end, thinking about Kaiba and his business.

"Okay, that's one answer, but what the hell is a hikari?" Seth demanded, slightly less annoyed now he was finally getting somewhere with his questions.

"he, is the lighter half of your souls, you each only have half a soul and he is the light, you are the dark, hikari is Japanese meaning light, so is yami but it means dark. You share that body with him, you each have soul rooms, that are joined by the soul corridor, you can communicate with him through a mind-link, and if you have not got control of the body you can also come out in spirit form." To demonstrate, Ryou, Malik and Yugi came out of their soul rooms in spirit form and waved Yugi beaming, Malik grinning amused, and Ryou with a nervous smile. "These are our hikaris, Yugi, Ryou and Malik." He said pointing to each one. "Yugi and Ryou are reincarnates of me and Bakura, whereas Ishtar was born from Maliks hatred, but is now a separate entity and resides in the millennium rod, your hikari is called Seto Kaiba and is the reincarnate of yourself." Yami continued to explain; Seth's face lit up at the mention of the rod, but fell just as fast when he realized someone else owned it. He glared dangerously at Ishtar and Malik, who grinned tauntingly back making Seth growl almost like a blue eyes. "Okay" he said understanding now what was happening, "Which item do I reside in then, seeing as someone STOLE my item from me!" he ground out eyes lighting with icey fire. "err... the millennium ankh." Yami said a little nervous of the yamis anger, he didn't want to have to deal with another fight, Bakura just looked incredibly amused.

"WHAT!" Seth yelled, but took a deep breath and calmed down somewhat, "Fine. Okay. Now, where is my hikari, I would like to meet my reincarnate?" he asked, he wanted to see, if his reincarnate was born with some of his traits or if he was just going to be added on to his growing list of disappointments.

"erm.. I guess the force in which you took over his body made him unconscious you have to wake him." Ryou spoke up in a small voice, 'that is the thief king Bakuras reincarnate?' he asked shocked at how nervous and reserved the boy seemed, he almost laughed out right at the irony, Bakura saw his shocked expression at his hikaris shyness and growled warningly.

Seth ignored him, sighed and closed his eyes, when he opened them he was in the soul corridor, on the right was his soul room, dark stone walls and a grey stone door with a gold eye of Horus, on the left were clean white walls that almost blinded him and the same light grey mechanical door he was going to open earlier, this time he walked over and did press the button, there was a buzzing sound of the intercom and then, "Who is it." A voice almost exactly like his own said seemingly from everywhere at once, being used to magic, he shrugged it off and spoke to the ceiling not seeing or knowing the speaker that was there in front of him, "it is I, Seth, your new... er.. Yami" he declared, there was a sarcastic grunt and then the door opened automatically, Seth marvelled at the door only for a second before stepping in gracefully.

The walls were the dull office cream colours and had posters of blue eyes white dragons and blues eyes ultimate dragons, a bookcase covered all of one wall and on the opposite side of the room where the book case and desk was, was a luxurious king sized, four-poster bed, dark blue curtains surrounded the bed so you could not see inside.

Seth walked to the foot of the bed and clear his throat, he was starting to feel nervous of meeting his reincarnation, what was he going to say to him, his thoughts were broken when the curtain was ripped aside and his hikari stepped out and walked up to him, Seth stood there shock hidden from his face carefully as he took in the reincarnates appearance, 'this Seto certainly looks like me.' He thought staring at the slightly shorter teenager.

"I can't believe I've been dragged into this mess, and now I guess its official, I'm part of the crazy group, seeing as I'm now a hikari!" Kaiba ranted, trying to hide the shock at seeing a person who looked like a twin brother of his.

"Sorry." Seth said, although he wasn't sure why, then, "I'm sorry for taking over your body and shoving you in here." He said blandly as he glanced around the room.

Kaiba recovering from his shock remembered what had happened and glared icily at his other, his yami, "Yeah, you better be!" he said, but was surprised when Seth looked at him straight into his icy blue eyes, (which no one ever dared to do when he was glaring at them) with only slight surprise, but then turned abruptly and walked towards the door.

When Seth reached the door he turned back and was amused to see his hikari staring in open shock, 'guess he's used to people being intimidated by that puppy dog glare' he laughed to himself, "hey, you can take over now." He said and then walked out the room not looking back.


End file.
